Bittersweet Symphony
by LilShininStar
Summary: the ups and downs of 2 new grade 9s Martinae Garron and Aislynn Ragavelas...(i suck at summaries just read PLEASE!) and R
1. Uptown Girl

Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a Degrassi story.hope ya like it!! This story was co-written by me (lilshininstar) and my friend Lara (mickEmousina) so anyway.on with the story R&R please!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1- Uptown Girl  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Spinner! I don't think I can do this! What if everyone hates me?" Martinae Garron said as she walked up the steps to her first day as a grade 9 at Degrassi Community School.  
  
"Marti, you'll be fine and no one's going to hate you! Come on I'll introduce you to some people." The two walked over to a group of people, who were to busy pushing each other and joking around to notice them. "Hey guys I'd like you to meet my cousin Martinae Garron, she just transferred here. Marti, that's Jimmy, Marco, Ellie, Paige, Hazel, and Terri," they all waved as their names were said, "And.wait.where's Craig?"  
  
The guy named Jimmy answered, "Oh he forgot something in his locker so he said he'd meet up with us in homeroom." Martinae wondered who exactly this Craig guy was and was about to ask when the bell for homeroom rang. Kids were rushing around trying to get to their classrooms so they weren't late, but Martinae just took her time. She was in no rush to face a room full of strangers. When she finally got to the right room the only seat left was in between two guys. One looked kind of tough, his name was Sean, the other was about her height and seemed pretty cool, his name was JT. She talked to the two of them and found out that they had every class together, except photography club. It looked like she'd be all-alone for that one.or so she thought. Martinae's morning classes flew by, and soon she found herself sitting by herself at lunch.  
  
"Hey, mind if we sit here?" Martinae looked up to see who was speaking; she recognized them as Ellie and Marco. She threw her bags on the floor so they could sit. After talking to them for most of lunch, and deciding they were both really cool, she decided she'd better head to photography club. When she finally found the room, she realized she was the first one there. Deciding to make herself more comfortable (after all she wasn't trying to impress anyone.right?) she pulled her waist-length auburn hair into a messy bun and took out her brown contacts replacing them with her cat-eye glasses, showing her pale green/gray eyes. She noticed she was still alone so she put her head in her hands and started singing "Perfect" by A Simple Plan. She was so lost in the song, that she didn't notice the guy with shaggy brown hair sit down next to her, until she heard him clear his throat.  
  
"OH MY GODDESS! I'm so sorry I didn't realize there was someone else in here! I must've sounded really shitty."  
  
"No, from what I heard you sound good, you must be the new grade 9.Spinner's cuz. I'm Craig Manning." He stuck out his hand for her to shake.  
  
"Martinae Garron, but my friends, well Spinner and Kendra, call me Marti." She was a little hesitant but then she shook his hand while thinking to herself "Hmmm.so this is the Craig Spin was talking about. He's not too bad looking. Ok, who am I kidding? HE'S HOTT! Ellie and Marco seem really cool, so do JT and Sean.but Craig is HOTT! Eh, that doesn't matter her wouldn't like me anyway. But still this year might not be so bad after all." 


	2. Take Heart, Take Everyone

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2- Take Heart, Take Everyone ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Craig was talking to Ashley in the hallway about his newfound friend, when something happened.  
  
"Yeah, her name is Martinae but she's mostly called Marti. She's really cool and we've got a lot in common."  
  
Ashley was starting to get really jealous, "You know, sweetheart, she probably isn't all she's cracked up to be."  
  
"What do you have against her!? You never met."  
  
"CRAIG!!!!!!," A far off voice screamed. Soon a small girl wearing fishnet stockings, a neon green skirt, and a black shirt tackled Craig down to the floor of the hallway. At first Craig was confused and a bit angry until he saw who it was.  
  
"ACE!" He screamed and swung the tiny sized girl around, black and neon green tipped hair flying everywhere. He let her down to find that her huge hoop earring was stuck on his shirt. They were laughing the entire time, but Ashley was getting mad.  
  
"Um, Craig?" She interrupted, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure. Ashley this is Aislynn Ragavelas, but everyone calls her Ace. We met at family therapy. Ace this is Ashley she's my."  
  
"I'm his girlfriend." Ashley interrupted again, "You met at family therapy? How sweet."  
  
"Um," Ace replied, "not really, our families are screwed up. That's why I'm here. Me, my ma, and my little sis Lilly moved in with my older brother Tony. Well, love to stay and chat, but I gotta go learn me some knowledge! Later!" And with that she ran off, leaving Ashley and Craig alone.  
  
"I don't like her." Ashley said immediately, "I don't think you should talk to her anymore."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Craig asked outraged, "Why? She's a good friend of mine. I knew her longer than I've known you!"  
  
"Well," Ashley cut in, trying to remain calm, "She obviously likes you. She was trying to flirt with you!"  
  
"Actually, no," Craig said, starting to get mad, "She was just happy to see me after so long. That's how she acts with everyone." "Whatever," She replied, "look." the bell rang "I gotta get to class.this discussion is NOT over."  
  
On the other side of the hall, Aislynn was rushing, trying to find the right class. She wasn't watching where she was going and he knocked into someone and fell backwards. She looked up and saw the guy she knocked into and he was.gorgeous! She smiled up at him.  
  
"Hey, sorry about that." She said  
  
"Oh, it's cool. It's usually me that runs into stuff. Here, I'll help you up." He gave Aislynn his hand. She got up and brushed herself off. Soon, he was laughing a bit.  
  
"What's so funny?" Aislynn asked.  
  
"Your shirt." He replied, "So are you Politically Incorrect?" Aislynn smirked and looked down at her shirt that said Politically Incorrect in white gothic letters.  
  
"Sometimes." She smirked as she replied. "I'm Aislynn, but you can call me Ace." She held out her hand.  
  
"JT." He said trying to act suave and took her hand and kissed it. She giggled a bit, "Pleasure."  
  
"Same here." She replied. She couldn't stop smiling. "Hey, do you know where this room is?" She showed him her schedule.  
  
"Yeah it's right over there. I'm in that class too. Mind if I walk you?"  
  
"Of course not, mon ami. Lead the way." 


End file.
